narcos_mexicofandomcom-20200214-history
Ernesto Fonseca Carrillo
|nickname(s)= Don Neto |status=Incarcerated |birth=1930/1942 Sinaloa, Mexico |nationality=Mexican |fictional=No |gender = Male |spouse(s) = |children = Gilberto Fonseca † |occupation=Drug lord (formerly) DFS Agent (formerly) |affiliation=Guadalajara cartel (formerly) DFS (formerly) Pedro Avilés (formerly) |rank=Leader |years_active=1980 – 1985 |first=Camelot |last=Leyenda |episode_count=10 |season_count=1 |portrayed_by=Joaquín Cosío }}Ernesto Fonseca Carrillo, commonly referred to as Don Neto is a Mexican former drug lord, and one of the co-founders of the Guadalajara cartel; along with Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo and Rafael Caro Quintero. He was found guilty of taking part in the kidnapping of DEA agent Enrique Camarena, and was sentenced to 40 years of jail time. He is the uncle of Amado Carrillo Fuentes, another drug smuggler and the former leader of the Juárez Cartel. Biography Early smuggling career Fonseca Carrillo was already a veteran drug smuggler in Mexico by 1980, and garnered more respect than his boss, Pedro Avilés. It was due to this respect that Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo wanted the former to accompany him in his mission to create a syndicate of all Mexican marijuana smugglers. Guadalajara cartel In 1980, Avilés called for a meeting after a military incursion into their weed farms as per Operation Condor. As the members of Avilés' organization faced the brunt of their leaders for doining nothing to circumvent the military incursion, a young man suggests moving the farms to the urban center of Guadalajara to avoid military raids. The man, Félix Gallardo, suggests partnering with the Naranjo brothers; the people who controlled smuggling out of Guadalajara. Don Neto, among others, callously mock the idea, but however their leader is impressed with it. Félix Gallardo says that he needs help to make the deal, and picks Neto, much to the latter's surprise. Seeing the trip to Guadalajara as a holiday, Neto sleeps throughout the journey and consumes all the beer bought by Rafael Caro Quintero. After dropping Caro Quintero at the university, Félix and Fonseca head to the Hotel Americas to meet Hernin Naranjo. Naranjo coldly rejects Félix Gallardo's proposal, and tells them to leave the town. In response, Félix kills Naranjo by shooting him with his pistol. Neto yells at Félix, who ignores him and waits for the arrival of Rafael. Neto then proceeds to leave town, but is quickly apprehended by the Dirección Federal de Seguridad, along with Miguel and Rafael. Félix Gallardo convinces the lead agent to take them to Juan José Esparragoza Moreno, a commander of the DFS who was involved in an alliance with the Naranjo brothers. There, he presents Rafael's sinsimelia to Esparragoza Moreno, who is easily impressed by the quality, and decides to work with Félix Gallardo. The DFS provides them with a massive plot of land, which is used by Caro Quintero to build the Rancho Búfalo, a massive weed farm. Neto then begins to appreciate Félix Gallardo's plan, and introduces him to his nephew, Amado Carrillo Fuentes. Amado, Ernesto and Miguel then travel around Mexico, bringing in new smugglers into the federation. Félix Gallardo arranges a meeting with all the major smugglers and the DFS, to officially begin the confederation. However, Pedro disagrees with Pablo Acosta being in the cartel, and boots him out. Fearing that Acosta could undercut their business, the Arellano-Felix brothers follow suit, leading to the break-up of the confederation before it began. Pedro then forcibly takes Miguel home to kill him for being an upstart. However, Neto gets in touch with Salvador Osuna Nava, the Director-General of the DFS, and gathers a police force to intercept Pedro's convoy. Avilés is killed, and Miguel becomes the leader of the Guadalajara cartel. Over time, Fonseca Carrillo begins to amass huge amounts of wealth, and lives a life of luxury. He serves as mediator in disputes between Amado and Rafael, and purchases the entire police force of Tijuana to wage war against Alberto Sicilia Falcon. Fonseca Carrillo supported the shift to cocaine. Fonseca's son, Gilberto is accidentally killed; and Fonseca visits the killer's house and spares him, but however, sends his right hand man Sammy Alvarez to kill him because his conscience didn't allow him to spare the killer of his son. He then began building a mausoleum for his fallen son. After finding out that Alvarez began doing jobs for the DFS, Ernesto angrily stormed over to Rafael's house, and found out that he had ordered the kidnapping of Enrique Camarena Salazar, the American DEA agent responsible for the raid on the Rancho Búfalo. He chides Rafael for falling ploy to the DFS. He is the first one to inform Félix Gallardo about the kidnap of the agent. As Félix Gallardo rushed to 811 Lope de Vega to talk Rafael out, Fonseca tells Félix Gallardo to start over again, without the 'snakes' such as the politicians and the DFS. However, Félix Gallardo changes his mind and gives to command to begin torturing the DEA agent for information. Arrest and imprisonment The DEA agent is tortured and killed, beginning a massive manhunt for the leaders of the cartel by the government of the United States of America. Caving in to American pressure, the Mexican President appoints Guillermo Calderoni to oversee operations to capture the leaders of the Guadalajara cartel, with Neto being one of the targets. Neto meets with Félix, and advices him to flee. He also informs that he will not be going to the countryside to hide, but instead to the beach to experience the last taste of hedonism. He moves to a large beach-house with his entourage, and begins partying. Félix Gallardo informs him that he is giving away the location of Caro Quintero to the police for their safety. Félix Gallardo uses the help of the Sinaloan governor Leopoldo Sánchez Celis to hide, but is eventually caught by Calderoni. At gunpoint, he makes a deal with Calderoni, in which he agrees to give up the location of Neto and several tapes of Camarena's interrogation in exchange for his release and Calderoni's safety. Calderoni agrees, and the police raid Fonseca Carrillo's manor. Fonseca expected Félix Gallardo to betray him, and is taken away by the police along with Alvarez. Fonseca Carrillo was sentenced to 40 years in prison. He was later placed under house arrest due to his old age and ill health. Category:Individuals Category:Mexicans Category:Drug lords Category:Guadalajara cartel members Category:DFS agents